Pneumatic excavation systems of the prior air have previously employed high speed pulsed air jets such as Nathenson et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,152). Nathenson et al (hereinafter “Nathenson”) employs a hand held or a vehicle-attached device that employs a high-pressure pulsed air jet to uncover buried unexploded ordinance. One distinct disadvantage of the system of Nathenson is that personnel operating the device are in close proximity to the unexploded ordnance. Nathenson does not teach employing a second or an additional air source for use in conjunction with a pulsed air jet for pneumatic excavation. The need remains for improvements to pneumatic excavation systems in a safe and effective manner. The present invention addresses the deficiencies in the prior art.